


[Podfic of] X Marks the Spot

by Ktown



Category: Indiana Jones Series, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Sharing a Bed, the Tesseract really gets around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktown/pseuds/Ktown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: The year is 1962, and Charles Xavier is a professor of archaeology who knows how his students feel, whether he wants to or not. He spends his spare time researching a mythical artifact, but he knows better than anyone that X never, ever marks the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [X Marks the Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292813) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



 

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zm3o2fdksj69n85) 

 

Streaming Part 1:

Streaming Part 2:


End file.
